Not what she expected
by hasenbrot
Summary: Dean/Ellen. Season 3. There is no plot to speak of.


_Written for the Dean centric Summer Wishlist Event 2015 for daria23_  
 _Disclaimer: Supernatural belongs to Kripke and WB._

* * *

There was something wrong with her. it was the only explanation she had for the fact that she saw a mostly naked Dean Winchester in front of her, playing with her body like a concert pianist with a baby grand. She wasn't completely sure how it had happened. A part of her brain reminded her that he was young enough to be her son but that certainly didn't seem to matter to Dean.

"You are thinking to much, Ellen." his voice and a playful pinch brought her back to reality. A reality that in fact included an almost naked Dean Winchester.

She allowed herself a moment to appreciate his body before she began her own hands-on investigation of the new terrain. Other than the scars that were normal for a hunter and his anti-possession tattoo he was a study in contradictions, both hard muscles and soft skin, even planes and his complete form and face so symmetrical it was wasted on somebody living this life.

Ellen went carefully over a part where his skin was still healing, the scars angry red and raised. In contrast there were his freckles. She smiled when when she saw that yes, he really had them everywhere.

She had to admit, freckles were something that were new for her in a lover and she took the opportunity to map out some of the constellations with her mouth.

A soft groan encouraged her to do whatever she wanted and she left a few bite marks on her way.

He clearly saw that as a signal that he didn't have to be too careful with her and his hands grabbed harder, more demanding. The delicious pain when he left a bite mark just short of breaking the skin on the underside of her boob was something she had missed so much. And thanks to the placement she would get to enjoy that a few more days. She would also have a few hand-shaped hematoma for a while, every one of them with just the right amount of pressure to not get over the delicate line between pain and pleasure. He also had enough forethought not to leave them anywhere that wouldn't be covered by her clothes.

He played with her clitoris and smiled mischievously before his head went out of her eye sight. If she hadn't already been laying down she would have fallen. Her mind stopped working completely in a sea of physical bliss.

She wasn't sure when her mind went back online but her first clear thought after coming down was that guys with an oral fixation clearly were the way to go.

Whoever had taught the boy that, and Ellen was sure there had been someone, most likely some adult woman when Dean was either still jail bait or just past that, they deserved a thank you note.

She dragged him up so she could kiss him and explore more of this great mouth combined with her own flavor.

She rolled them over and settled on top of him. As much as she enjoyed this, she really wanted more. She grabbed the condom and rolled it on him, playing with his testicles when she was done. She looked up and he smiled wickedly, pushing himself up and her down. After some maneuvering she was on her hands and knees and enjoyed the pressure of him entering her.

There had been a few affairs after Bill, she had needs, but it clearly had been too long. Feeling him going as deeply as he could go was exactly what she had needed. When he finally started to move again it was hard and fast and maddening for both of them.

After they were both done they laid next to each other and Ellen wondered what to do to break that unexpected awkwardness they were in. "We should sleep a few hours. If you wont steal the blanket I will spring for the coffee in the morning." A little laughter and Dean relaxed next to her, the whole situation already more comfortable than before.

Worst case, they would wake up, have a coffee, say good bye and go on to their own hunts still friends. Not bad considering that she never imagined that would happen and that Dean only had a few month before his deal was due.


End file.
